Be Careful What You Wish For!
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: Puck and Rachel has a conversation that ended up with them switching bodies. How will they get out of this mess? Ratings might change.
1. Freak Out!

AN: Okay guys, this idea has been running around my head for months! But I haven't had an idea how to start the damn thing. After a couple of months a beginning has been born! So sorry though if it's short. I'll be updating ASAP. ** Oh also sorry if you guys spots some misspelling. **

**Okay on with the story!**

**I do not own glee. (Kinda wish I did though)**

**

* * *

**

Be Careful What You Wish For!

This shit is totally not happening.

Nope it's definitely not.

It's not even fucking possible.

Yup, all of this is just a bad dream.

* * *

It all started this morning when the song _'Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride….' _booms through the room. His eyes snap open. Because what the hell? Who played this crap in his room? His mom never even touches his iPod or stereo. And he's a hundred percent sure his sister hates these kind of tunes. So who? He scratches the back of his head and starts to sit up. But once he touches his head he freezes. Why the hell does he have long hair? He looks down at his body.

WHAT THE FUUUCCCKK?

He jumps from the bed and steady's himself. Then he realizes he's not in his room. He knows this room, it's just he couldn't put his finger on whose the owner. But he has other matters to worry about. He rushes to the bathroom door and looks at the mirror.

Holy shit.

The reflection he see's is not him.

It's _Rachel_.

Rachel-Freakin-Berry.

Whaa…how? He has no words to describe the way he feels. He does not know what to think, what to say, or what to do. All he does is stare at the reflection in the mirror. He tries pinching himself hoping it's a bad dream, but no; it's not a dream. He tries slapping himself, washing his face and closing his eyes shut. But nothing is working. How the hell did he get in this position?

He tries to calm down and think.

He walks back to the room and look around. There's a picture of Rachel's and her dads, Rachel at the age of three where she won her first dance competition, and a poster of some Broadway stars.

Yup he's definitely in Rachel's room. (Duhh!)

He hears a knock from the door and he's head snaps up at the door. One of her dads-he thinks his name is Andrew- pokes his head in the room.

"Rachel honey, me and your father are ready to leave. You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

He doesn't respond immediately and just stare at her dad. Andrew fatherly instinct went to 'on' mode.

"Honey are you ok? We don't have to go if you don't feel well."

Gahh, the image of him being with her dads alone freaks him out. Say something dude! Anything!

"Umm no dad I'm fine. Just a little bit tired." Whoa he sounds girly. Andrew seems not convince.

"Are you sure because….."

He was cut off by the other dad. "Andrew! Hurry up! We'll be late for our flight!" "Coming Dan! Just wait for a minute!" He shouts back to Dan, and then looks back at him or her. Whatever.

"Really dad I'm fine, just go." He tries to smile while saying this but still it feels super awkward.

"Okay, if you need anything just call us okay sweetie?" He nods. He almost sigh a relief but stops when Andrew came up and kissed him on the forehead. "Bye Rachel."

Once the door shut closed and he hears the car pulls away he falls to the bed.

Please let this be a horrible dream. He doesn't move an inch. He tries to think some logical reason to this fucked up situation. Then it hit him.

If he's in Rachel's body, then that means…

Shit.

She's in his body!

He was about to dial her phone number (his, her, whatever) when suddenly he hears a knock on the door. He stumbles down stairs and runs to the door. Damn Berry and her tiny legs.

Once he opens it, he feels like his looking at the mirror all over again.

But this time it's really him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

She wakes up at 7 P.M. but its suprisingly quite. It's shocking because she is usually wakened by her songs. But not this morning. Thank God it's Sunday or she'd be late. She sits up and sniffs the air.

What's that smell? And why does her head feels so cold? It feels so chilly around her scalp. She reaches out and touches her head.

Freeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She hears footstep coming towards the room and a woman suddenly burst in the room.

"What? What's wrong? Is there a fire?"

She looks at the woman with a horrid look. Why did her scream sounded like a boy?

"Whheerr hair? Whhaaa? HAAIRR!"

She could barely make a sentence and all the woman could do is look at her like she was mad.

"What are you talking about Noah? Your hair is there! Your hideous Mohawk is there!"

She touches the center of her head and realizes she has some hair. Ha _some. _This is not _some_!

She has a Mohawk for god sake! That is surely not _some_!

Wait, did she say Noah?

"Get up and wash up Noah. You almost gave me a heart attack. I'm going to work early today. Sarah is going to Mrs. Pinkston today. So behave!" She turned around and went downstairs.

Once Noah's mom was gone she dashed her way to the bathroom.

God.

She's seeing Noah?

This is all a dream. She tries to convince herself. She closes her eyes and pinches herself and counted to three. Once she opens her eyes, she still see's a boy with a Mohawk.

She doesn't know what to do. So she did what any normal girl would do.

She fainted.

It took her a good ten minutes to regain her conscious. When she stands to look at the mirror he still see's his face and that ridiculous haircut. She doesn't know what to do so she rushes back to Noah's room and search for his keys. Once she found them she runs down the stairs and fumbles with the keys to his truck. She drove to her house and parked right in front of her house then marches to her way to the door and knock furiously on the door. She hears footsteps running towards the door. Once the door opens she almost felt like fainting again. She's seeing herself.

"We need to talk." She said urgently.

* * *

**Sooooo whataya think? Was it good? I hope it was not horrible, cause I'm continuing this story. Hopefully it'll turn out good.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Spechless

**AN: Thanks for all of you guys that reviewed and alert! It means a lot to me. Ok this chapter was a bit hard for me to write. I had a bit trouble putting their actions into writings. It gets a bit confusing imagining Puck acting like Rachel and Rachel like Puck. Anywaayyy I hope this chapter reaches expectation or not. **

**So here you go chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

"We need to talk"

For once in his life he is really grateful hearing those words. Usually he would fucking scram when someone says that. Cause studs don't settle things by talking; but this is totally an exception.

"Then get your ass in Ber…" He gets cut off by Rachel's hand in front of his face. "Noah please don't, before we can figure this out I would like you not to curse or make any sexual innuendo's. It looks awkward coming out of my mouth. Now please step aside so I can get in _my _house?" He glares and mutters a 'whatever' under his breath. They both sit on the couch but making a distance between them. None of them talking, just sitting and thinking what the hell had happen.

Okay, this so uncomfortable, he needs her to say something smart or logical about this situation. Fuck, he just needs her to say something to distract him. Ah what the hell, he'll start first. "So, how you doing?" She gives him a look that totally says 'do I need to answer?'

She gets on her feet and immediately starts pacing back in forth while he sits in the couch-legs spread wide, burping and yawning with no shame. She stops pacing and glares at him. "Noah would you please stop fooling around and get serious for a minute! We're in each other's body! That's not normal Noah! There's something freaky going around here! So please, stop being a pig in my body and think a way out of this mixed situation!" She gives him a death glare which is pretty hilarious if you ask him; watching himself giving a death glares to him. Oh and by the way Berry is doing a great job losing his badassness; she's biting his finger-well it's his body so it's his finger not hers-, she's stomping her foot and pacing back and forth. Yup, Berry has totally succeeded in making him look like a pansy idiot, and that's a really hard thing to do considering he's a stud and all.

He has no fucking idea how he can worry about his studness in this situation.

"Ok, calm down Berry. Let's just sit down and talk about it. Why don't we start with what we did together these past few weeks." After hearing him say that she sits down and folds her arm like a little brat. Actually he looks like his sister a bit. _'Wow we're related after all'_ Puck thought dryly-he's trying to humor himself.

Rachel eyes were burning from different kinds of emotion. Frustration, anger, confusion, but yeah mostly anger, and fear. "Ok then Noah, since you're in my body talking smart why don't you go first?" He puts his hand on his head and ruffles the soft crown on his head. "Whoa you have soft hair Berry." He means like really soft. Seriously, what does she put in her hair? Her eyes went soft at his comment about her hair. She's staring at him with that goo goo look. Ok that shit right there? That's creepy-not that Berry is, is just because she's in his body and he can't stand that look on his face.

"Shit, ok Berry, before we discuss this anymore further there's gotta be some ground rules. Since I'm not allowed to curse and shit you're not allowed to make those looks." "What looks?" "Those kinda looks that make you look like a girl." Her jaw drops and she stares at him; now it's that dramatic look plastered on his face. Damn Berry's gonna explode.

"Are you kidding me Noah? We're in some kind of mess and you're worried about my _reactions?_ I have no control on my reaction towards something. It all just comes naturally. And don't you dare compare your curses with my reactions! It is definitely not the same!" She kept blabbing and blabbing going on and on about this whole reaction and curses crap. All he wanted was some justice towards his manly face. He rolls his eyes and stands up. "Damn it Berry would you stop bitchin for a minute?" She shuts her mouth shut. Finally. "Ok, I know you're freaked out about this, believe I'm freaked out too. But you've got fucking calm down for a moment." She inhales a long breath and exhales loudly. He's right, she needs to calm down and talk about this rather then exploding about every little thing. "Ok, thank you Noah. Let's talk."

They went to Rachel's room. He's sitting on her bed while she stands. She said that she prefers standing due to the maladroit situation. Um ok? Maladroit? Geez talking big in his body, it's kinda weird. They both start brainstorming through the previous events together. They were thinking long and hard when suddenly Rachel's phone rang. "Noah answer it!" "What? Why?" "Who knows it's important! Or maybe a talent agent that finally discovered my amazing vocals! So pick the darn phone!" Wow, he knew Berry was crazy, but this crazy is just wow. He looks at the screen of her phone and it's a number that's not on her contact list. "He-hello?" He wants to scream his lungs out because he just stuttered, he does not do stutters. Being in a chicks body is so not good for manliness. "Rachel? Hey it's me Brittany. I got your number from Kurt." He mouths 'it's Brittany' to Rachel's direction. She nods and motioned him to continue. "Yeah Brit what's up?" "Well I just wanted to know if you're ok." "Ummmm…Why you ask?" Brittany took a long pause. Rachel went to sit next to Noah and whisper to him. "Noah put it on loudspeaker." Once Noah puts it on speaker, Brittany exhales and says "Look I just want to ask something but you have to promise me to tell the truth." He nods then realizes that Brittany's not there. "Yeah ok." She exhales another long breathe. "Do remember the party at my house yesterday?" They both look at each other; both mouthed 'what party?' they both tried to remember the event that happened yesterday when Brittany suddenly cut in. "You don't remember do you?" "No we don't Brittany, so you better tell us what happened." Rachel answered not liking the suspense going on. "Puck? Is that you?" "Yes Brittany it's me. Well technically. So you better tell me what's going on!" "I guess it's already happened then." It was Puck turn to butt in. "Wait, what shit happened?" Ignoring Puck's question Brittany asked again. "Tell me, what you guys remember yesterday." Puck and Rachel closed their eyes and let their mind wandered to yesterday. They both could remember having breakfast, hanging out with family and friends and other stuff. But what's weird that there's a part where they couldn't seem to remember. It's like a blur, a vague image. It was conclude that they remembered everything except the night before the party. "I remember what I did yesterday except there was a part that was a blur." Rachel answered while still closing her eyes. "Yeah me too. Damn it Brit, you better tell us what's going on." Brittany answered hesitantly on the phone. "Well it's hard to explain, will it be ok if I go there instead?" "Ok, do you know Rachel's house?" "Yeah, I'll go there at noon. That's 12 right?" "Yes Brittany that's 12." They both answered at the same time. "Ok see you then." Puck put the phone back to her night stand and just sat there.

It didn't matter that Noah Puckerman was a stud and a completely badass.

It didn't matter that Rachel Berry was a bit crazy and a determined star in the making.

Right here, right now, for the first time both teens had felt helpless and scared. And all they can do is stay by each other sides, praying for a miracle that this is just a bad dream.

"What happened to us Noah?"

"I have no fucking idea Berry."

* * *

Both Noah and Rachel were filled with anxiety while waiting for Brittany in the living room. None of them felt like eating, and none of them felt like changing. They were still wearing what they wore to sleep. Rachel couldn't take the fear that was consuming her. This was terrifying! What if she's stuck in Noah's body forever? Her future, her life, her everything will be ruined! She took in a sharp inhale, tears were threatening to fall down and she knows Noah will totally disapprove of her crying in his body. She stifles in a cry. "Jesus Rach, are you crying?" She looks away, refusing to meet his/her eyes. "No I'm not." She was expecting him to yell at her and tell her to shut the crap up instead she feels a soft hand touching hers. When she looks at him, he looks away. "It'll be ok Berry. Just don't cry ok? I can't handle chicks or dudes crying. Especially dudes like me." She smiles and wipes her eyes. "Thanks Noah." After few more minutes of comfort they heard the doorbell ring. Rachel let go of his hand and rushed her way to the door. She opened it with quite force that she didn't knew she possessed. Wow Noah's strong. Brittany was standing in front of her while holding on to her backpack which seemed to be filled with some stuff. "Come on in Brittany." "Thanks umm Puck."

Rachel led Brittany into her living room where Noah was sitting there stiffly. "Umm hey Rachel. " Brittany greeted Noah awkwardly. "Hey Brit." Once they were all settled in the couch Rachel immediately demands for answers. "Ok Brit since you're here now, tells us what's happening." Brittany hesitated for a moment and rummaged through her backpack. She took out a photo album and shoves it to them. "Take a look and tell me if you recall anything." Noah took it and opened it. They both look through the pictures; it's all of the glee clubbers hanging out in Brittany's house. None of them remember this happening. It's just like their seeing pictures of them, but they don't recall any memories of being there. Puck closes the photo album and put it on the coffee table. "So anything guys?" They shocked their heads, obviously still in shock of the situation. Brittany clears her throat and put the photo album back in her backpack. She pulls out another picture of a woman. Putting it on the table and shoving towards them she asked. "Do you know her?" The woman in the picture had long black hair with soft curls at the bottom, green eyes, stub nose, full lips and pale white skin. A weird combination, but in all, this woman in the picture was gorgeous. "Who..Who is she?" Rachel asked hesitantly. Brittany cleared her throat again and took a long time to choose the exact words that would not freak them out. But knowing this is Brittany she couldn't come with anything smart enough so she went with the first thing that came to mind. "She kinda of a y'now a magical woman." Puck laughed at this. Noticing that nobody was laughing with him he shut his mouth. "You're serious Brit? Like she's a witch?" "No, not a witch. It's just she likes curses and stuff." "Curses as in black magic, voodoo and crap?" Brittany nod. Rachel felt like she was going to faint anytime soon. "So what you're saying that this woman cursed us?" "Well yeah. But you guys like kinda asked for it last night! And well she just gave you guys what you want. So it wasn't a curse. It was more like a granted wish. That's why you guys switched bodies! Both of you literally asked her to body switch you guys." Rachel was at verge of passing out.

She slumped back to the couch while Puck just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "Are you

guys ok?" Puck snapped and stood on his feet. "Ok? We're totally fucking not ok! This crap right here? It's freaking the shit out of me!" Brittany looked at him with an amused smile. "Wow you're really in Rachel's body Puck." "Yeah thanks for the heads up Brit." "Well would you like to hear the story about the whole thing? How the whole thing started?" Puck looked at Rachel for confirmation, all she did was nod. He sat down and sat closer to Rachel.

"Ok Brit, tell us."

* * *

**Okaayyy thanks you guys for reading my fic. The next chapter is going to be like a flashback. So it's going to be all about what happened during the party. So sorry for any misspelling or any sorts of mistakes!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
